


Exchange Rate

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Porn Battle, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dire mishap, Rikku earns back her respect points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Rate

"I know I messed up," Rikku says, pacing the upper deck of the cabins, while the clouds float away behind them. "I already said I'm sorry. I'm sure some of them are repairable."

The mission did no go well. Weeks of searching in the forsaken Gagazet ruins, a treasure trove of spheres finally found, and then Rikku had to trip over some debris and break most of the spheres. The box sits next to the bed, and the spheres separated into three piles: intact, reparable, and pyrefly dust. Paine presses her fingers to her forehead. It's frustrating, yes, but what's done is done. But the groveling is getting absurd. "Minus thirty-seven respect points."

Rikku keeps the pacing strong, her strides showing off the line of her legs, from the ankle sprouting up soft leather boots, up the back of her calves and thighs—broken briefly by her skirt, and then the uninterrupted expanse of back and shoulders. "Oh no…that's not very good is it. How many do I have left?"

To be honest, Paine doesn't actually keep track from one incident to the next. It was a stupid concept she came up with on the fly to keep Rikku from asking bothersome questions. But every so often, the points come around again. Sometimes, it's just easier to distract Rikku that way, and other times like now…she wonders if they might not have a more entertaining application.

"One. I'd say your respect points are getting critically low."

"Uh oh," The shuffling of boots on the floor gets more erratic. "That's not very good at all, is it? I don't want you to hate me. Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" The faint blush is a good sign, even if the desperation isn't.

Paine puts on her best sympathetic face. "There might be a way for you to make it up, if you're willing to take the punishment." She steps into Rikku's pathway, and places one hand over Rikku's shoulder. Next to it, the scarf tail hangs down seductively. Paine loops the wool around her arm, and pulls Rikku further in. Her other arm goes down to Rikku's waist, the tips of her fingers just above the hem of Rikku's skirt. "Do you think you could take it?"

Rikku's face goes pink. Her eyes close, and her top teeth peek out to bite down on her bottom lip. "I think I could handle it."

Paine backs away, and puts her hands on her hips. "Strip." Rikku eagerly begins to unwind the scarf. "Leave the scarf on."

"Okay." Rikku's hands wrap behind her, and with a flick of her wrist, Paine watches her top loosen and fall forward, giving a generous view of Rikku's tiny breasts and deep pink nipples. Paine gives a faint smile of approval, as Rikku's eyes remain vigilant for her reaction. Encouraged, Rikku removes the top, and delivers it, saucily, to Paine. 

The elastic material is still warm from Rikku's body heat, and Paine hides a shiver as she caresses the fabric between her fingers. "Go on."

Rikku crosses her arms, both hiding her breasts and pushing her cleavage upwards against the scarf. Her hands shed the ribbon sleeves downward past the elbow and down to her wrists before falling into two graceful piles on the floor. Rikku steps out of her boots and places them by the bed. The sleeves are nudged there too as well, with help from Rikku's bare foot.

Meanwhile, Paine waits for the next reveal.

Rikku places her thumbs in the waist of her skirt, and lets it fall over the curve of her hips and down to the floor. It joins the sleeves and boots by the bed. All that remains on Rikku's body is the scarf and the bright yellow thong that matches the top in Paine's hands. Though, her face is pink, Rikku holds the power, and knows it as her green eyes keep themselves affixed on Paine's face. Paine is caught between looking at that expression and focusing her eyes downward where Rikku is slowly, but surely peeling off her thong and revealing her bright gold patch of hair.

If respect points were a real thing, Rikku's showmanship would have garnered about a dozen of them. Good thing they aren't.

Rikku holds out the undergarment in offering, and Paine takes them to complete the set. They're already slightly damp. Just a touch, but enough. "Good," she whispers, approaching Rikku again. Her hands fall down Rikku's body, stroking a bit of breast, hip, stomach, pussy, ass. "Now, bend over and touch your toes."

The view is lovely. Paine lets herself caress each of Rikku's ass cheeks, and the lower lips that peek out from the junction of Rikku's thighs. She can't wait to get started, but thoughts of their privacy intrude. "First things first…stay in position" She turns on her heel and jumps down to the level below. She locks the cabin door, and as she walks up the stairs, she draws the curtain between the upper level with the beds and the bar down below.

"Tease," Rikku mutters, just low enough that Paine can barely catch it.

Their privacy assured, Paine returns. "What was that? Do I have to remove your last respect point?" She rubs her hands over Rikku's ass, warming a patch of her skin until it reddens under her touch. "And just as you were on the verge of getting a point back, too." She raises her hand.

"I'll be good, I prom—" Thwack! "Ahh! Oh!"

Paine returns to caressing Rikku's ass, now reddened with one perfect handprint—a target. Rikku's expression is concealed by the mane of blond hair falling over her head. But then when Paine's rubs over that handprint, Rikku pushes herself into the palm of Paine's hand. Paine gives Rikku a gentle swat on the pussy. "Like that."

Rikku shivers beneath her. "Yes."

The next swat comes down on the same spot as the first. Paine's other hand plays with the scarf, almost lazily, while she warms Rikku up again and keeps her waiting for the next smack.

"What's the matter? Too scared of hurting me?"

Paine crouches down until her mouth is level with Rikku's ear. A harsh tug of Rikku's scarf pulls her head towards Paine's lips. "You just spent your respect points on that smart comment." She reaches up and gives Rikku two more quick swats. "How do you think you're going to earn back all those points?"

Rikku tilts her head to face Paine. "How many do I have left?"

"Two," she makes up another number, and swats Rikku again. "Two-and-a-half."

Rikku squeals. "Ooh." She composes herself. "Is there an exchange rate now?"

Well, why not? Paine stands up, running her hand up the back of Rikku's legs, from the swell of her calf, to the dimples on the back of her knees and up her thighs. "Two swats for one respect point." She swats again. "There's three. How many do you think you want to earn today?"

Rikku shivers. "Let's try to get them back up to thirty-seven, for now."

"For now."

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIII: Paine/Rikku, respect-points, scarf, spanking


End file.
